Real Life Nightmare
by YummyChocolate17
Summary: One of the So Random girls gets taken away by someone but who gets taken away? Find out in this one shot possibly 2 shot if people like it. BTW this is my VERY FIRST fanfiction stroy which I originally wrote in my english class. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_It was dark, cold and wet. A girl screamed as she was dragged through a graveyard but no one could here her screams, there was nobody around for miles. She couldn't see who or what was dragging her, it was the dead of night and the only light was coming from the moon which was slowly being covered up by dark clouds. The hand had a tight grip on her hair and by this point she had given up on trying to fight it. There was nothing around her on the path to grab on to, nothing that might help her escape this horrible thing._

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH" she screamed once more only for the hand to tighten the grip on her hair. She decided not to scream again in fear of something worse happening. Tears were streaming down her face making small puddles on the cold, hard ground. Her clothes had been torn from being dragged through a large forest. She had no idea how far she had been dragged or for how long. She just hoped she could make it back home._

_For the fifth time that night she pinched her arm in hopes that all of this had been one horrible dream. But once again she opened her eyes to find herself still being dragged by the hand not in her comfy bed at home. The sun was just starting to come up meaning she had been dragged to whoever knows where the whole night. There was still little light showing but she could just about make out the trees and graves._

_She still hadn't seen her capturers face even after being dragged for another hour. Finally they came to a small house with no windows only a single small door. The house was hidden between the trees. It looked as if no one came to this part of the woods. Her capturer opened the door and started to shove her inside and Zora knew that her real life nightmare was just beginning..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make this a 2 shot so here is the 2nd chapter. Oh and this is gunna be set at the studios so you can see how everyone reacts to Zora missing.**

**I do not own SWAC ... as much as I wish I did**

TPOV

I was sitting at the table in the far corner of the prop house while like usual Nico and Grady were playing a stupid video game. I wonder why Sonny isn't here yet she usually comes in around now.

"No I haven't seen her since she left pizza night early last night"

I heard a voice outside... it kinda sounded like Sonny I wonder who she is talking to.

She came in to the prop house talking in to her cow pattern phone. I never understood why she got that phone mine is way better.

"She left because she said she was feeling ill we offered to take her but she didn't want to bother us and she said it wasn't that far a walk"

I wonder what's going on!

Maybe it's Zora I haven't seen her all morning... but then again she's usually crawling around in the vents.

" I have no idea why she didn't come home... no I don't think something happened to her it's probably just a mistake"

By now all of our eyes were on Sonny and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing.

" of course we will help you look for her... goodbye Miss. Lancaster."

That just meant our suspicions were right but I had to ask the question we were all thinking... even though I'm pretty sure me Nico and even Grady already knew the answer.

" Sonny... what's happened?" I asked cautiously but I didn't want to hear the answer. Ugghh I'm caring AGAIN.

" I's Zora, she never came home last night. Miss. Lancaster thinks she was taken and we need to help her search for her."

"Of course we'll help Sonny, Zora's like our sister. C'mon guys lets get searchin" Nico said and we all headed for the door.

We searched for hours that day. We started at the pizza place asking people if they had seen her. But no one had. We then walked the streets looking in alleys, and there were a lot of them any one could of taken Zora when she walked past them.

After we searched every where we could think of we still didn't find her and by 6:00 we had to stop our search. Everyone had heard about Zora missing and Tween Weekly were following us EVERYWHERE just in case we found Zora, then they would get the whole thing on tape. People can be SOOO selfish. Well I used to be but not so much anymore. I'm even thinking of dating a regular guy again – I have been noticing Nico a lot more lately. Any way back to Zora I can't believe she's gone right now but I have to stay positive I guess (_even though that's usually Sonny's job). _Zora will be back before we know it! Right?

**10 Years Later-SPOV**

It was exactly 10 years ago today that we found out Zora was missing. And we never found her. None of us know what happened to her, the police never came back with anything – No DNA no footprints nothing we don't even know who the monster is that took her. So Random was never the same again without her and Marshall couldn't find it in his heart to replace her because we knew we would never find another girl like Zora, but the rest of us stuck together and when we were old enough we decided to make an adult comedy show because we couldn't keep doing kid's stuff all our lives. Tawni and Nico started dating a year after Zora's disappearance and Me and Chad started dating a little after that. We are now married along with Nico and Tawni and Grady is engaged to Chastity. It all turned out well and we never gave up hope that Zora was still out there somewhere...

**3rd Person**

What they didnt know was that 10 miles and 5 feet under the ground from where the 3 happy couples were sitting in the new and improved prop house was a girl around age 22. She had straight, light brown hair and brown eyes. She had been living in that torture house for almost 10 years but was murdered by her capturer the night before the 10th anniversary of her kidnapping as he had found another girl to torture for another 10 years and she had no idea what was coming...

**Thats my first story I wasn't sure how to end it and I was gunna tell you who the new girl was and who the capturer was because you would know them both but I wanted to be mean and keep it a secret anyway plzzz review it would mean so much to me if I got good reveiws for my first story :)**


End file.
